


POSTER - "I think I've seen this film before and I didn't like the ending"

by mizhuin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizhuin/pseuds/mizhuin
Summary: Poster art for: "I think I've seen this film before and I didn't like the ending" by CaptainCarter23
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	POSTER - "I think I've seen this film before and I didn't like the ending"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainCarter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarter23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I think I've seen this film before and I didn't like the ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741320) by [CaptainCarter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarter23/pseuds/CaptainCarter23). 



> Lena as a super! Couldn't take that image out of my mind to be honest. The "role reversal" got me intrigued. I had a lot of fun painting this. I haven't done posters before and I wanted to try.  
>   
> Also, go check [Wallkettle's gorgeous art](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCBB2020/works/26742466) for this fic too.  
>   
> I am on Tumblr as [mizhuin](https:/mizhuin.tumblr.com)


End file.
